Megatron's Daughter
by Lina Marie
Summary: (*Sequel to Sunstreaker's Angel- if you haven't read the first story, I doubt this one will make much sense*) (OC/Sunny) (OC/Megatron) Abigail had died leaving everybody she had loved behind to mourn her death. But then she was reborn as Skystreak, the daughter of Megatron and his sparkmate Nightwave. Primus put her there to end his peoples suffering, but will she succeed...or die?
1. Chapter 1

(Abigail's POV)

"What on Cybertron below are you panicking about young one?" Megatron said as he looked me over for injuries, picking my small body up in his deadly talons gently. I just blinked and stayed quiet, my anger seething under the surface. I suddenly felt something tug at my…spark, a frown covering my face as I looked down. There was nothing there yet it tugged a little harder, finally bursting through and wrapping around my own spark.

"It is ok little one, I've got you. Sire is here." Megatron rumbled as he cradled me to his chest plates, my frame going limp with comfort as I heard his spark. I suddenly sat up again, shaking my head to brush off the feeling.

_: Relax my sparkling, all is well. : _Megatron's voice rumbled through my spark, my eyes widening as I realized that he shared a parent bond with me.

_So that's what that tugging was _I thought to myself as I struggled to get away, Megatron's eye ridge rising as he sat me down gently.

"Enough squirming, your creator will be in here soon enough. Calm down." His voice held a commanding tone, one I had to obey as I sat obediently with a scowl. We stared at each other for a few minutes, his claw reaching out to rub my head lovingly. My scowl softened at the loving gesture, my eyes shutting off momentarily.

"Megatron…what is wrong with her?" a soft voice broke the silence as light pedesteps entered the room, a short thin black femme with soft red optics coming into view. Megatron turned and kissed her helm softly, moving aside so she could come closer to me. Once she got close enough I immediately felt at peace, a purr leaving my throat as I decided to reach up for her. She smiled softly and picked me up, gently resting me against her chest plates.

_I could get used to this _I thought to myself as I curled closer, her hands covering me protectively as she turned to Megatron.

"I do not know my spark, she screamed and when I came in she was panicked." He muttered as he looked at me over her hands, his expression softening as he purred deeply towards me. I found myself purring back before nuzzling into the femme, her soft chuckle making me frown from the vibrations.

"Probably a night terror, nothing more. I will sleep with her for the rest of the night. Soundwave needs you at the helm, get to it." She said with a wink as she kissed his cheek plates, the mech nodding and tapping my back before standing straight.

"I will be back in momentarily, why not just take her to our berth Nightwave? I am sure your brother will not need me for long." He muttered as he smiled down at us softly, my eyes widening unconsciously at the new information.

"So I'm Soundwave's niece and Megatron's daughter…that's just grand." I muttered to myself, my new parents looking at me with a laugh.

"There she goes with her sparkling babble again, she will be fine. Her and I will go to our berth, I expect you to join us before the night is out." Nightwave…my _mother _said with a stern glare before leaving the room, Megatron's laughing following us. Over her shoulder I saw him wave at me, his frame disappearing out of the main door. I frowned at my predicament, my mother cooing at me as she sat me down.

"Let us hope that you sleep better next to me my little one." She said with a soft smile as she lay on my right side, her gentle hand gathering me to her chest plates.

"At this rate, I'll be asleep in no time." I muttered out as I looked up at her with wide eyes, her soft smile making me wonder how she became a Decepticon.

"You are simply adorable when you start your sparkling babble. Nobody understands you yet all of them are wrapping around your finger. Now go to sleep little one, it is time to rest." She whispered as her hand covered me protectively, her eyes shutting off as she fell asleep. I watched her for a few minutes, trying to go asleep but failing.

_How the hell do I go to sleep _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes…optics. Trying again and failing I decided to just lie there, looking around me instead of up at the ceiling. It was obviously a bedroom, or berthroom, and seemed very cozy. There were what looked like those electric picture frames on a shelf, images of my new parents together and then with me flashing across the screen. There was what looked like a simple chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, currently shut off so the room was bathed in darkness. On the end of the bed was what looked like a chest, my head tilting in curiosity as what was in it. On each side of the bed were drawer looking chests, each having data pads on its surface. Suddenly the door opened, my optics immediately flicking to it. Megatron walked in quietly, his huge frame stopping at his side of the bed. Dropping a data pad on his dresser, he turned towards the bed and jumped.

"Primus little one, you nearly scared my armor off of me. Why are you not asleep?" he muttered as he caught my inquiring gaze, his expression softening as he lay next to my mother and me. His larger servo covering my mother's that was on me, his head tilting down to nuzzled mine carefully.

"Let's get you to sleep little one, you need your rest." Megatron whispered as he curled closer and looked at me, pushing me to sleep through our bond as my optics shut off.

(Time Lapse: A Long Time) (A/N: lol sorry idk how long it takes to grow up xD)

"Ha ha, can't catch me Uncle Soundwave!" I yelled as I took off down the hallway of the nemesis, Soundwave's silent pedesteps following quickly. It had been a long time since I first got here, my body now in an adult frame to fit my mind. I never told my parents where I really came from, deciding to hide it from them until the right time. I realized that I arrived as a baby about a year after I was supposedly dead, and it took a long time to finally get into my adult frame. My mood sobered as I realized that my human family was probably long gone, hoping that Sam and my parents stopped mourning and lived on. A weight tackling me to the ground broke me out of my thoughts, air expelling from my vents in an **oof** as I hit the ground.

: Next time, do not choose me as your entertainment. I will not be as nice as I was today. : My uncle commed to me as he got off me, lifting me off the ground as well. A slight smirk in his voice let me know he was joking about being mean, but the warning let me know that he wouldn't tolerate it again.

"Sorry." I said with a sheepish look as I glanced as his visor, his expression unreadable but his frame relaxed. He nodded and patted my helm before turning away, his frame disappearing into the control room once again. My own frame deflated as he left my presence, relief that I wasn't in trouble leaving me in waves.

"What is this I hear about you causing ruckus little one?" a deep voice boomed behind me, irritation clear in its tone. I flinched as my frame tensed once again, cursing under my breath as I turned around. My father stood in front of me with his arms crossed, a brow ridge raised as he tapped his claw.

"Umm…you heard wrong?" I said with a hopeful smile, my father expression staying emotionless.

"I doubt very much that Soundwave would tell me wrong information." Megatron said as his jaw seemed to clench, my optics dropping in shame as I clasped my servos behind my back struts.

"I am sorry sire, I will not happen again." I whispered as I looked down, my father stepping closer to left my helm.

"Next time, mess with Starscream little one." He said with a wink before patting my helm, his frame walking away in the next moment. I looked at the direction he disappeared into with wide optics, my lip plates opening and closing with no words erupting.

"Nice." I said simply with a laugh as I turned and walked away, shaking my head with amusement at the very thought of messing with Starscream.

(Time Lapse: 1 Week)

I twisted and turned in front of the huge panel mirror, looking at my final frame with curious optics. My frame was all pitch black like my mother, my dark silver protoform dainty and feminine. Armor covered every inch of my now thicker frame, a visor like my uncle's added to cover my optics. My black seeker wings perked high on my back, the cockpit on my back instead of my front. Landing gear ran down the back of my legs, my arms armed with deadly missiles. My pedes looked like heels, similar to Starscream's. On my wings were Cybertronian symbols, identical to my mother's own symbols. They fluttered in response to my excitement, my emerald optics my only reminder of who I was.

"Are you ready to show off my little one?" my creator said from the doorway, causing me to turn in surprise. My sire stood next to her with a fond smile, both of them waiting for me to leave the room

"As I'll ever be." I whispered as I took on last look in the mirror, then turned and went to their sides.

"Well then, let us go show my beautiful sparkling off." Megatron said with a smile as he patted my head, my optics narrowing as I playfully glared up at him.

"I'm not a sparkling anymore sire." I muttered as my creator laughed at my expression, winking up at her bondmate playfully.

"You will always be our sparkling." She whispered as she hugged me tightly, tugging me to follow my sire as he started walking.

"And we will always love you." Megatron turned and said, hugging me gently and kissing my helm.

"You look absolutely amazing little one." A deep scratchy voice said from behind my father, us all turning to see my uncle Soundwave softly smile.

"Thank you. That means a lot to actually hear you say it." I said with a shy smile as I hugged him gently, his own arms coming up to hug me back. After a moment he pulled away with a smile, before he became emotionless again. He patted my mother's head and walked away, us all shaking our heads at his routine.

"Come my beautiful femmes, let us go see what is happening in central." My sire said as he wrapped us both in each of his arms, me and my mother about the same height to him. We looked at each other and laughed, shaking our helms in amusement.

"Yes sir!" we said at the same time, my sire grumbling at our own antics with a smile.

A/N: Now I know I said it would be out by October 3, but I just couldn't wait to get the pilot out! It was nagging at me and nagging and nagging and I just finally gave in. So here is the pilot to my new story, Megatron's Daughter. Now, if you're a new reader then you'll have to read my other story Sunstreaker's Angel because this is its sequel. The next chapter will instead be out on my birthday, October 3! And as always, I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Soundwave! I need you to close the breach!" I yelled across the hull, said mech nodding and disappearing. I cursed under my breath as I looked at the damaged engine, bringing up the schematics as I tried to figure it out.

"Alright, let's see if I got this or not." I muttered before diving into the engine, trying to fix the parts to full capacity. A groan warned me too late, the Nemesis diving towards Earth's atmosphere rapidly.

: Skystreak, get inside now! We're going down! : I heard my father say through our comm, a curse leaving my mouth as I activated my engines.

: Coming…Ahh! : I screamed through the comm as I got snagged, a jagged piece of metal pinning me to the hull by my shoulder.

: Skystreak! Do you read? Answer me Fraggit! : My mother yelled through the comm, a grunt leaving my modulator as the pain flared.

: I'm pinned to the hull, I can't get away! : I yelled back, my jaw clenched as I tried to yank the metal out.

: I am coming sweetspark, stay there. : My father said before shutting off his link, my optics rolling at his words.

"Right, like I can go anywhere." I muttered as I once again tried to pull it out, my wings lowering as pain shot through my circuits. My frame became limp as the heat started, my processor working to shut off my pain receptors. Megatron streaked towards me rapidly, transforming when he got to my side.

"Frag it all. Alright sweetspark, try to keep still. This is going to hurt." He muttered as he dug his right hand in the hull to keep still, the other grabbing the part of the metal nearest to my wound. With a grunt and a scream from me he pulled it out, my optics off lining as I tried frantically to shut the pain off.

"Primus." I whispered as I managed to shut most of them off, laying a hand over the wound weakly. My father gathered me close to him, activating his boosters to get back inside. Another groan sounded and the ship tilted towards us, my father's optics becoming wide as he tried to get away. I activated my own boosters to aid us, our frames getting out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, now we were pulled into Earth's gravitational force.

"Shit!" I yelled I we both tried to pull away, my father growling with effort. Our frames started heating up past unbearable, my father's gaze finding mine sadly.

"I am sorry my sweetspark." He whispered as he reached around me to hold me close, a click being heard as he cupped my neck. Then there was darkness.

(Time Lapse: 3 Hours)

My processor booted back up slowly, my frame screaming in pain.

_Well, at least I am alive _I whispered as I tried to figure out what worked, my claws and pedes working fine. Moving my arms and legs didn't take too much either, my torso where the pain was centered most. I slowly on lined my optics, gazing up at the night sky.

"Primus, that's going to leave a mark." I whispered as I sat up slowly, one servo cupping my helm softly. Then I remembered I was with my father, my optics looking around for him frantically. Realizing I was in the jungles of Brazil, I stood up albeit a bit painfully. Standing on the tips of my pedes, I spotted a heap about a mile away. Running the best I could I made my way to it, seeing my father lying in a crumpled heap near a temple.

"Sire?" I whispered as I slowly went to his side, dropping to my knee plates next to him. I leaned over him closely, my intakes hitching as I saw his condition.

"Sire, wake up." I whimpered as I put my audios near his chest, crying out when I didn't hear the familiar hum of his spark.

"No, sire!" this time yelling as I grabbed his face, shaking it slightly to try to make him open his eyes. I opened up my bonds, choking with the pain that came through.

"No…no, no, no, no!" I screamed up at the night sky, the severed bond to him lashing out with agony. My spark stuttered at the strength of it, my frame trembling to try to keep myself up.

"Sire, please! Please get up!" I yelled in his face as I took his shoulders, shaking him violently as a sob tore through me. White-hot agony laced through me, my spark pushing away my mother's sad comfort.

"No, you can't be offline! Please sire!" I sobbed out as I collapsed onto him, noticing for the first time the puddle of energon around him. It splashed onto my frame, my intakes hitching violently as another sob wracked my frame.

"Please sire…please." I whispered as I clutched onto his chest plates, whimpering when I didn't hear his spark or his purr.

: _I am so sorry dear one. I should be there. Please do not push me away; I need you as much as you need me. _: My mother whispered through what was left of our family bond, my spark stuttering as it tried to reach out to her through the pain. Her spark pushed forward and locked onto mine, wrapping around mine in a comforting embrace.

: _I don't want him to die carrier…he's my daddy. _: I whispered back as my spark shattered, my mother wrapping around my spark tighter.

: _Neither did I my sweetspark, he was my sparkmate. Now all we have is each other. I will find you, and I will protect you my sparkling. Now rest, I will be there soon. _: She whispered back as she pushed to be closer, wrapping around me a lulling me into stasis.

(Time Lapse: 3 Days)

I was groggily awakened by my proximity alarms, my processor going haywire with the incoming information.

**Danger! Danger! Three enemy Cybertronian signals incoming! Must relocate immediately!**

My optics looked at the words on my visor, clearing them as numbness came over me. I shut off the alerts and laid back down, my optics off lining as I curled up next to my father's cold frame.

"I miss you daddy." I whimpered as no more sobs came forth, my spark numb with the pain of loss. Crashing erupted from my right but I ignored it, curling tighter against my father's side. Suddenly the crashing stopped, the sharp intakes of another Cybertronian echoing through the clearing. I merely kept still, hopping they wouldn't try to hurt me.

"Optimus, you are not going to believe this. Come to my location immediately." A deep gruff voice sounded, my processor coming to life again as I recognized it. I sat up and slowly turned around, my optics widening at the sight of the lime green mech.

"Ratchet?" I whispered as I turned towards him fully, said mech glaring at me with confusion.

"How do you know my designation?" he said as he took a step back, watching me with wary curiosity.

"Ratchet!" I yelled as I jumped up and stumbled towards him, the mech frozen with surprise as I latched onto him tightly.

"Primus femme, get off me." He grumbled as he struggled to get away, my arms merely tightening around him in response.

"I never thought I'd see you again. Primus I missed you." I whispered as he finally pushed me away, scanning me with bewildered optics.

"Oh…you are going through spark break. You poor femme." He whispered as he kneeled to see me better, scanning me more thoroughly as I shook from the feeling.

"Hmm…you will need a few patches and a paintjob, but either then that you will be fine." He said with a soft smile and a nod, thundering footsteps sounding once again. My optics widened as I became frightened, my pedes taking me to my father's body rapidly.

"Whoa femme, what is wrong?" he said with a frown as he took a step forward, stopping when I whimpered in fear of him. A huge mech stepped through the trees, his height easily equal to my father. My intake stuttered at the sight of him, my movements freezing when he spotted me.

"Who is this?" he rumbled quietly as he turned to Ratchet, said mech shrugging and shaking his helm.

"I have no clue, though she knows who I am. She seems extremely attached to Megatron and she's going through spark break. Take it easy on her Prime, she is in pain." The medic said as he turned back towards me, his optics becoming soft with pity at my situation. Optimus turned towards me as well, stepping towards me slowly. I whimpered and curled closer to my father, the Prime stopping at my frightened actions.

"It is alright femme, I will not harm you. I just want to make sure you are alright." He rumbled quietly as he stopped a few yards from me, dropping to one knee plate to see me better. I merely cowered away, afraid of the Prime for the first time.

"Hmm…you have green optics. That is certainly interesting. Can you tell me your name?" he said quietly as he kept still, only his optics and lip plates moving. I glanced between him and Ratchet, my brow plates pulling together into a frown.

"My sire and carrier named me Skystreak." I whispered as I looked at the ground, listening as a hissing emitted from the Prime's hydraulics.

"And who is your sire?" he said kindly as he tilted his head, following my gaze as I looked at my cold father.

"Lord Megatron." I whispered as I curled up on his chest, my frame shaking with the effort to not sob. Prime leaned back with surprise, Ratchet merely frowning as if he already suspected. The two mechs glanced at each other, Ratchet nodding at Prime's unspoken question. Optimus turned back towards me, reaching out a hand and waiting patiently. I looked at it cautiously, reaching out slowly. More crashing and a cannon charging frightened me again, my frame hunkering down into a ball. Ironhide had come through and looked furious, his cannon pointed at me.

"Ironhide! Stand down! Now!" Optimus rumbled angrily as he moved in front of me.

A/N: Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Liiiinaaa…happy birthday to me! Lol xD it's my birthday, yet you are the ones getting the present…how does that work? O.o Haha, anyways! I hope you liked and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(OC's POV)

"Stand down Ironhide! That is an order!" Optimus said quite loudly, the weapons specialist hesitating at the sound.

"It is a 'Con! And the scumbag's sparkling no less! Why should I let it live?" he argued back as he lowered his weapons an inch, Optimus' optics glaring at him from behind the facemask.

"It is a young femme! Barely in her adult years! I will not allow you to harm her without giving her a chance!" Optimus growled out, still protectively crouched in front of me.

"Ironhide! Stop being such a glitch! This war will never end if you cannot see past your own hate!" Ratchet yelled as he shoved Ironhide back, the big black mech falling on his aft at the sudden attack. Ironhide narrowed his optics and got up, stomping back to way he came furiously. I merely watched with wide optics, curious how this would end. Ratchet huffed and ran a servo down his faceplates, turning towards me with a curious expression. Optimus followed his lead and turned around, reaching out his hand once again towards me.

"It is ok young one, I will protect you." He said as he tilted his head, his battle mask retracting to show a soft smile. Ratchet came up behind him slowly, causing me to glance at the medic as well.

"Ironhide is just all talk; he would not have shot you even if we were not in the way. He knows you are very young. The glitch would not have been able to carry that burden." The medic muttered with a small smile as he knelt at my side, his shoulder plates brushing against Optimus'. I glanced between the two mechs, my father's cold frame underneath me. Air hissed from my vents as I glanced at my father, my vents hitching as I fought back the pain.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered as I looked at the mechs once again, the two exchanging glances before looking at me.

"You are very young. We want to give you a good life." Ratchet said quietly as he smiled softly at me, tilting his head as Optimus reached a servo out.

"I will protect you young one, with my life." He said as I finally slipped my servo in his, knowing somehow that if my father would have to leave me with anyone it would be the Prime.

"And your Autobots? They will hate me, won't they?" I said quietly as I glanced between the two mechs, Optimus scowling suddenly as he glared in the direction Ironhide went.

"They will learn to welcome you in. They cannot hope to have peace if they cannot let go of the war. As I have said before, you are very young. I doubt that you have had any part in the war, seeing as you were probably born when it ended." He said with a soft smile as he patted my helm, my optics off lining at the familiar gesture.

"And if not, they will have to deal with me." Ratchet grumbled with a scowl, a giggle leaving me at the memories it brought.

"Alright…I have nowhere else to go. I just ask that you respect my father's body. Ever since the war ended, he's struggled to keep his troops in line. They only ever leave the warship to retrieve Energon. And even then my Uncle, Mother, or my Father himself escorted them personally to make sure nothing happened." I whispered as I looked down at the body of my dead father, my mother's presence wrapping around my spark in comfort. Optimus looked surprise but nodded in agreement, Ratchet getting a thoughtful look on his face.

"Who is your Uncle and Mother, if I may ask?" he said as he tilted his helm, a curious look coming to his face plates. My vents stuttered slightly at his question, my own helm tilting as I smiled.

"My Uncle is Soundwave and my mother is his twin sister, Nightwave." I murmured as exhaustion crept into my circuits, my optics struggling to stay online suddenly. Both mechs were surprised at my answer, but noticed how tired I was getting.

"Come. I will hold you until we have you safely in a berth." Optimus said quietly as he picked me up, my helm nuzzling into his chest plates. His spark, which sounded so much like my fathers, finally lulled me to sleep.

(1 Day Later)

We finally arrived at the base that Optimus resided on, his soldiers running off the airplane to finally touch ground. I tilted my head at their behavior, remembering how they did that before we well.

"I still don't understand them. Flying is great." I murmured under my breath as I stepped off the plane, the wings on my back fluttering in the breeze.

"Do not forget, we are **Auto**bots. We are not meant to be in the air." Optimus said as he passed me slowly, transforming into his bipedal mode smoothly.

"I will become an Autobot, yet I am a seeker." I said quietly as I raised a brow ridge, Optimus chuckling as he turned to me.

"You are special." He said before he held his hand out, my smile appearing as I took it easily.

"I believe I also have a slot for a land mode." I said curiously as I halted my steps, looking down in thought as I flipped through my processor. Optimus frowned and stopped as well, glancing at me curiously as he waited.

"Do you now?" he rumbled curiously as he crossed his arms, raising a brow ridge when I looked up at him with a smile.

"Yes I do. Guess I got it from my mom's side, her and uncle have both options as well." I said with a triumphant smile at him, a smile on his lip plates as he chuckled.

"Well then we will have to get you a land mode, won't we?" he said quietly before resting a hand on my back, leading me to where his other soldiers went. We stopped at the doorway to the bot's hanger, everybody turning towards Optimus and me immediately.

"What is that deceptisum doing here?" a familiar voice shouted from in the crowd, Sunstreaker suddenly pushing into my view. Sideswipe followed behind him immediately, his look a little more thoughtful then his twins.

"Sunstreaker, stand down." Optimus rumbled quietly as he looked at said mech, the warning in his tone and optics quite clear. But like I knew he would, Sunstreaker ignored it.

"I want to know why you brought a punkass Decepticon onto base!" Sunstreaker hissed out angrily, furious blue optics turning to me. My spark throbbed with pain at the look he sent me, my memories of those optics behind warm turned to ash. I remembered when he would be gentle with me, cradling me to his chest plates as he looked down at me with so much love. Now, he looked at me with such hate it made me feel like he actually hated **me**, Abigail. That thought was one I couldn't bear, my optics tightening with sadness as I looked at the ground.

"Sunstreaker! That is enough, frag it!" Ratchet yelled at the angry front liner, his wrench banging off the mech's helm. Said mech yelped and rubbed his head, glaring at the medic furiously. Sideswipe snickered off to the side, glancing at me when I did as well. He stepped up to me slowly, cautious of Prime's gaze on him.

"Hello, my name is Sideswipe." He said as he held out his servo, my optics glancing at Optimus for approval. The Prime nodded with a soft smile, my own appearing as I looked at the silver front liner.

"I am Skystreak." I said as I shook his hand firmly, the mech smiling at the sound of my voice.

"Have I met you before? You sound familiar." He said as he tilted his helm, dropping my servo as a thoughtful look appeared on him. I frowned and shook my head, not wanting to tell them who I was. _They would probably still hate me for being a Decepticon_ I thought to myself as I watched Sideswipe. Sunstreaker stared at me cautiously as well, my voice causing him to think the same thing.

"She is a very young Decepticon, unaware of the ways of war. I expect you all to welcome her in; she was born in a time of peace and knows nothing of our past with her faction." Optimus said with a soft smile as he patted my helm, my optics turning towards Sunstreaker as he glared at me. My spark stuttered in pain once again, my mother's presence swirling with anger at my feelings. When I couldn't handle it anymore I looked away, Sunstreaker's loathing glare still burning into my frame.

"Sunny, come on! She's a youngling, leave her alone." Sideswipe said to his brother when he saw, always the voice of reason between the two of them. I missed always hanging out with them, my optics off lining as I remember Sally.

"She's gone too." I whispered to myself as I frowned, wondering how Sideswipe took the loss. She's probably the reason he is so mature right now, though a smile came to my face as I doubted his let go of his playful ways. Ratchet came up to me with a soft smile, resting a servo on my shoulder plates.

"If you do not mind, I would like to give you a check-up. To make sure you are healthy, you too Optimus." Ratchet said as he glared at the leader, the Prime wincing slightly before nodding.

"Ok, lead the way doctor." I said with a small smile, my spark snapping with pain still at Sunstreaker's hate. We made our way to the med bay quietly, the good doctor fixing us up to perfection within an hour.

"Wait." I whispered as Optimus made to leave, the Prime stopping to look at me.

"Yes?" he rumbled quietly as he came closer, Ratchet doing the same out of curiosity.

"I…I was reborn into this body. I was truly born human." I murmured under my breath as the mechs tilted their heads, Ratchet watching me with surprise as Optimus frowned.

"What do you mean Skystreak?" Ratchet murmured as he studied me closely, Optimus crossing his arms as he tilted his helm. I took a deep breath…and let it all out. By the time I finished Ratchet looked dumbstruck, and Optimus was frowning at my story.

"You are Abigail." Optimus finally said after minutes of silence, Ratchet finally shaking out of his shock. _And the tests begin _I thought wryly as Ratchet muttered to himself.


End file.
